


Dean Doesn't Like Pie

by mnwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Sexuality, Fluff, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is terrible at understanding his sexuality, which means he's even worse at trying to explain it to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Doesn't Like Pie

  1. _You can’t be serious. I don’t accept this._
  2. _I’m going to need some time to process this and figure out how I feel about it._
  3. _How long have you known? Why didn’t you tell me? Do you not trust me?_
  4. _How many other people did you tell before telling me?_
  5. _Can we just not talk about this?_
  6. _I know._
  7. _I’m not sure I want to call you my brother anymore._



 

“Hey man, what are you writing?”

Dean nearly jumps out of his skin in an attempt to hide his notebook from Sam. 

“Whoa, what’s gotten into _you_? Writing love letters to Cas or something?”

Dean almost chokes but plays it off like he’s clearing his throat. “Yeah, real funny.” 

“So, are you gonna tell me what you were writing or…?”

Dean stares down at the notebook in his lap and forgets to respond.

Suddenly Sam is bent over him, snapping fingers playfully in front of his face. “Hey, uh, Dean? You with me?”

Dean looks up to find an affectionate smile playing on his brother’s features. “Um, yeah, sorry. I was just, um, thinking.”

“Anything in particular you wanna talk about?” Sam turns his back on Dean as he walks to the coffee pot.

Dean relaxes a little and exhales. As soon as he opens his mouth, however, his heartbeat pounds in his ears and warmth begins creeping up his neck. “Nah, it’s—nothing. I’m fine, really.”

Sam turns back around to give Dean a stare both skeptical and concerned as he stirs his coffee.

Dean sighs and runs his hand down his face. “You remember when we met Charlie?”

“Um, random, but yeah. Why?”

“What did you think of her?”

“I thought she was cute and funny, and I didn’t want to get her involved in our crap until I realized she could handle it as well as we do, if not better.”

“What did you think when she…told us that she likes girls?”

Sam’s face changed to something akin to recognition. “I was surprised, mostly because we rarely meet members of the LGBT community, or if we do they don’t mention it.”

“You said ‘mostly.’ What’s the other reason?”

“Uh, it’s just always surprising to find out somebody’s not straight. ‘Cause, again, we basically only know straight people, so it’s easy to assume. Which is actually pretty terrible of me to say, now that I think about it.”

“What’s terrible?”

“You know, being close-minded. Assuming things about people just because it’s what I’m used to. Why are we talking about this?”

“So it didn’t affect how you viewed Charlie, when she came out to us?”

“Well, I mean, she came out almost immediately, so I suppose it would’ve been a little more jarring if she had waited until like _now_ to tell us. But only because sexuality is a big part of a person’s life and a big factor in understanding who a person is. It’d be like you suddenly admitting that you don’t like pie. I wouldn’t think less of you for it, but it would be strange because I consider pie a main part of your personality.”

“Sammy, I don’t like pie.”

Sam chokes on his coffee laughing. _“What?”_

“Sorry, I wanted to see how you would react. Um, I’m glad we had this talk. I learned a lot.” Dean stands and pats Sam’s back as he leaves the kitchen. He feels tension leave his body with each step until he gets to his room and freezes. He races back to the kitchen to find it empty, his notebook sitting exactly where he forgot it—closed and seemingly untouched.

 _Thank God_ , Dean thinks, breathing a sigh of relief. He clutches the notebook to his chest and returns to his room.

A few minutes later, just to be sure, Dean looks at the page he had been scribbling on earlier. His heart jerks when he sees it.

           

  1. _It’s good, Dean. I’m so glad you’re finally feeling comfortable in your own skin. I’m here for you if you ever want to talk._



 

_P.S. If you don’t tell Cas you’re in love with him, I might go #7 on you and disown your sorry ass._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [deancasheadcanons](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and [this is my website.](https://maddmadeshop.com/)
> 
> [Rebloggable link](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/88810932491/ao3-you-cant-be-serious-i-dont-accept)


End file.
